


Our Complicated Lives

by Mikhaelia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Tragedy, Assassin Akihito, Assassins & Hitmen, Killing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Phone Sex, Psychological Torture, Roughness, Sadistic Akihito, Serial Killers, Sex torture, Shooting, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/pseuds/Mikhaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the time he was born Takaba Akihito was treated as a deamon child, as if forsaken he recived punishment he never deserve of.In his life of sickening violence and endless scorn, there's no place in the world where he could belong, and yet...the boy started to wish if there's only me alone in this world... if only everyone elde could just be gone.</p>
<p>Finally a saviour came, but the saviour was too late to mend the young boy's heart, he has made a wish and that wish is to kill everyone till his thrist for spilling blood is quenched. All the saviour could do now is teach the little boy how to be an Assassin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time flew by the boy grew to be a refinded Assassin and a Hitmen at the same time, joining forces with the underworld Kingpin was the right decision for that the boy learned how to hide his bloodlust, and free to kill anyone that medle in to his business, but no matter how dark it is there will always be a hidden light whitin one self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Complicated Bath Sex

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Let's just say that there will be grammar mistake ahead since english isn't my native language, if you don't get the story don't mind ask me.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

As the warm sunlight shines through the thin curtains revealing a rather simple room with photos lying everywhere deflecting the light with its glossy surface, the light continues to travel deep within the room and finally caressing the soft and smooth gentle skin his platinum blond hair showed his perfect jaw line, slowly opening his two hazel eyes.

 

The first thing greeted the blond was a digital alarm clock showing six am in the morning, as much as he want to stay on his bed and lay still for the rest of the day he has work to do not any ordinary ones, many wouldn’t do this as an occupation because their lives are at stake but some would.

 

He enjoys this job of his, it wasn’t because of his parents influence he just like the challenge that’s all, and perhaps it is also his parents fault for leaving a child like him behind in this evil and corrupted world filled with corrupted people in it.

 

Slowly he gathers his power and lifts his body up with a little push and stretches his tired muscles, he turn to search his phone finding it lying next to the clock he reach out for it and walked into the bath room, the smell of spearmint shampoo he uses filled the air of the room, he filled the bath with hot water making it sure not too hot he decide to turn the hot water smaller and the cold water bigger, while waiting he takes a robe out of the small closet and hang it near the door.

 

A minute have passed he walked back to the tub, seeing that there was enough water in it but first he dipped his fingers finding the water is warm enough and at the temperature he wants it to be, the blond undresses himself and tossed his clothing to the laundry basket.

 

Even though from the outside his body looked very delicate like a woman’s body but in truth he has a well toned body neither scars nor hair could be seen it is truly a well built body, feeling the warm water caressing his smooth skin as he slowly dipped his body into the water. He slowly began to play with the water creating ripples of water, before he could registered the warmth feeling of the water his cell phone rings disturbing his peaceful free time.

 

As he picked up his phone noticing the one who called him was none other than his boss, his boss always destroys his free time in a flash very, very wise of his boss to call him suddenly but most of the morning calls he has with his boss was just some friendly chat like discussing how he (the boss) would be fighting with his lovely wife, and how is he (himself) doing just some normal talk with an old good friend.

 

“What’s wrong Nagare?” he asked in a calming voice.

 

_“Akihito good morning!”_ his boss Nagare said with a cheerful voice.

 

“Good morning, are we still discussing about your wife today?” he asked in a very teasing way.

 

_“Nope!”_ Nagare replied in a very childish way.

 

“Then what is the problem?” He teased again.

 

_“Every of the kingpin suddenly called for a summit including the Europeans ones.”_ Nagare replied again this time with a very stale voice.

 

“And…?” Akihito likes to play the dumb act in front of his boss.

 

_“You know what I’m asking you to do.”_ Yet another cold reply.

 

“Ohm then tell me! Tell this little hot boy of yours what to do hmm?” He teased again this time like what a lover would do.

 

_“Akihito…”_ Nagare grunted.

 

“Pretty please, or else Akihito would have to masturbate himself while talking to Nagare-chan because of hearing his cold and sexy voices, ahh!” Akihito touched his now standing manhood and played with it.

 

_“Alright! Alright!”_ Nagare shouted on the other side of the phone.

 

“Ahh! Can’t… stop it…Nyahh..too..Good!”  Akihito whimpered.

 

_“Fine! I’ll just text you what to do.”_ Nagare seemed to have taken affects by Akihito’s sweet lingering voices.

 

“oh, please…don’t Akihito still want to hear Nagare-chan’s cold voices and if you do hang up on Akihito, Akihito will not read Ngare-chan’s text.” He said still trying to keep up with his breathing.

 

_“Argh… Okay I want you to accompany me through the summit.”_ He tried his best not to make the blond even hotter than before.

 

“Akihito will cum just by hearing your voice.” Akihito continues to play with his manhood caressing it from the tip to the bottom.

 

_“That’s all I’ll see you in Macao, Liu Feilong’s casino to be precise.”_ Nagare ended the call.

 

With that Akihito released his white tangy thing in the water, and prepared himself to head for Macao or he wouldn’t since he already is in Macao why bother taking a flight to a place where you are in.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Our Complicated Henchmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagare is bother by Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired...Zzzzz...zzzz...

* * *

 

 

 

 

As he entered the building he could felt his veins has started to popped up because a certain blond haven’t arrive yet even though he told _‘him’_ to come and accompany him at the summit, he is certain that he, Hisui Nagare have given the sadistic blond Akihito five days to prepare what he need in the summit but the blond presence is nowhere to be found.

 

At least he brings Hakuron Uon Twenty-three-years-old mafia in Hong Kong. His real name is Wang Li Chien he descended from the royal line in China and also well known to be Akihito leash keeper together with his young wife Akino Kurumi, the three of them meet each other when they were held captive in Africa as a slave, though Akihito have been a slave ever since he was born. He meet Uon first when he was five years old and Kurumi which (Akihito called her Kururu) he meet two years after meeting Uon.

 

Kurumi is a very innocent and naive girl as naïve as she is she still is a spion her real personality was thoroughly concealed, and Uon is Triple agent but in truth he works for him only Nagare never expected that Asami Ryuichi would ask him together with his double agent, Yoh, to infiltrated Baishe.

 

When Nagare heard of this he almost fell from his chair never thought that he would be catching two big fish with one bait, it never impresses Akihito not even the slightest perhaps the blond knew all along that Uon can attract two parties at the same time.

 

He himself is also gaining the information Uon has been gathering between both sides and savoring it quietly behind the grand back stage of Asami and Feilong’s long marionette show, finally he entered the casino with Kurumi accompanying him no one knew about her marriage with Uon.

 

The door was opened by one of Feilong’s thug, Nagare and Kurumi entered the casino with ease it seemed that there is a crisis that currently happening in the underworld which he didn’t came to aware of or the trouble have been dealt by his henchman.

 

Nagare was directed in to the elevator, a black suited Japanese with his secretary seemed to be in the same elevator as him “Asami Ryuichi.” Nagare called out.

 

The black haired man just stares plainly at Nagare expressionless, while his secretary Kirishima staring at Kurumi “Please don’t stare at me, perv.” The girl stated as she stand next to Nagare.

 

A punch almost landed on the girl beautiful faces but was blocked by the black haired Japanese, telling the other that this is a crisis they need to overcome together. Still the word crisis didn’t register well in Nagare’s brain as long as he remembered there is no crisis what’s over in Japan or in Korea where he reign over .

 

As the elevator went up it was dead silent in the elevator, Nagare still is thinking in his brain _‘what is the crisis?’_ his hunch telling him that there was some kind of angel that’s protecting him from this so called crisis.

 

When the elevator has made its final stop Nagare relished that the blond won’t be coming, his hope suddenly lit back as the door was opened he see a trail of platinum blond hair “Akihito!” he said half surprised half relieved, Asami Ryuichi seemed to have noticed how fond the man is toward this young man and stating that he must be the rumored mistress of Hisui Nagare.

 

Just like the usual Akihito played the teasing and cheerful act “Nagare-chan…” the blond hands are moving gently as if indicating that he is Nagare’s little toy or what Asami think as mistress “Can we do it tonight?” he pulled yet another tempting teases “Can we? Akihito won’ be able to stand it if this goes any further…” The blond started to untie Nagare’s necktie slowly like a wife would.

 

Kurumi who is used to see Akihito like this just sighed deep inside, while Kirishima Kei is dealing with his fantasies, Asami would love it if the one who’s the blond currently teasing is him instead of his partner (Nagare), and Nagare is just fighting an eternal embarrassment that the blond is causing.

 

Everyone in the area was stunned by the act of intimacy that the blond is doing they can’t seemed to have avert their gazes from the blond attracting features, Kurumi who is still cool headed suddenly “Akihito, this isn’t the right time to do this you know?” The girl said in tender voice, Kirishima who heard her voice can’t believe what he is hearing “You do know that Lesile is here right?” Akihito stops in an instant what he is doing with Nagare’s necktie and started fixing it he hates the trouble of explaining what is he doing with Lesile sweet and lovely husband to the girl.

 

One of the guards finally decides to speak up “Please this way Feilong-sama and the others are waiting for your arrival.” The black suited man lead the way trying as hard as he can not to turn his head back and sees the blond haired man.

 

Akihito throughout the walk was whistling happily with his eyes surveying from one painting to the other, Asami never thought that the boy would be into arts as old looking as this ones that was hanged on the casino wall in hallways, he curved a smile very thin that even Kirishima his secretary could have seen, after looking at his new prey Asami turned to look at the young girl who is walking beside Nagare quietly with no complaints of the blonds mischievousness like any other woman would, but instead told the man something to make him stop.

 

After a walk through the decks they stopped at a grand entrance inside seemed to be a meeting of all the well known underworld bosses Akihito is putting his foolish act, while Kurumi just followed by acting like a caring big sister (even though she’s the youngest one out of anyone).

 

Before entering the room Nagare glanced at Asami trying to find out what he is thinking by reading his expression, but what was written on his face was just another serious look that he used when he is under pressure of someone.

 

Without any warning Akihito opened the door, inside just by one look one could tell that this is a gathering of monsters.

 

Not trembled even the slightest the seemingly childish blond enters with Nagare tailing behind him, Liu Feilong who is sitting in the middle noticed at how the young blond came in “Children aren’t allowed to enter this place, Yoh take him out.” Feilong ordered there was a hint of stress in his voice.

 

_“Duìbùqǐ, wǒ bùshì háizi, Wǒ shì Nagare de Péngyǒu.”_ Feilong was stunned at how well the blond can speak Chinese it was so fluent that he thought the blond is another of his kind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Akihito teasing Asami.


	3. Our Complicated Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is seducing Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I just watch the second Animix for viewfinder and I noticed how odd it is Akihito's voice is like Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, so I run some reasearch and WHAT!! I never knew that Akihito's seiyuu and Natsu's are the same.

* * *

 

 

 

 

When the young boy words started to flow Feilong was amazed at how beautiful those gentle notes were so fluid that he thought Akihito was a Chinese instead of a foreigner that came out side of China, as beautiful it is the long haired man tried his best not to admit it.

 

He turned to search for Nagare founding him standing behind the blond with an expressionless façade as usual, not showing a hint of anger like what he would do when one of his henchmen started to act disrespectful towards him (Feilong).

 

Feilong stood up from his seat “I didn’t expect that you would bring more than one attendants into this room, Hisui Nagare, or perhaps he is your so called mistress.” What he is doing right now is digging information about this boy, as beautiful as he is there will always be a hidden poison deep within.

 

Five years ago Feilong meet with Kurumi she was a very refined young girl but in truth very poisonous like a snake, so this time he will not let himself be fooled again.

 

The young boy seemed to show no reaction just smile with his white teeth displayed “Nope, I’m not.” The boy said childishly, so he isn’t Nagare’s little mistress then who is this young boy, to Feilong his identities are full of mysteries he never heard of a young blond boy siding with Nagare in his whole live never even once so as of right now he will need to take full precaution when near the boy or else he will be eating a poisonous fruit right from the source.

 

“His name is Akihito if you are wondering Feilong.” The boy waved his hand like a child would do when he is shy, Feilong turned again to look at Nagare in the eyes _‘the man was telling the truth’_ is what his instinct said, and still who is this Akihito.

 

Many of the underworld kingpins aren’t fully aware of Akihito existence or they are, but they didn’t know that the boy is what they referred as _‘the Angel of Death’_ very beautiful a grand piece of god yet was thrown into the abyss for ever lost.

 

“It’s odd for us to talk while standing come and sit.” Feilong gestures them take their seats.

 

Nagare takes his seat kurumi just stand beside him, and Asami decides to seat himself across of Nagare “Well this certainly is a very serious matter.” Feilong spoke in a stressed voice “So what did happened on your side Asami?” Feilong asked not fully masking his concern, it was said that they once shared the same feelings for each other but because of the dispute that happened seven years ago, all of their bonds were broken beyond repair.

 

Though the black haired Chinese still harbor great feelings for the other, but Asami has his heart set to find another person that he could held dear “My condo was unexpectedly blown up, and there was a few missing goods from my storage.”  The Japanese seemed that he will likely kill the ones who have done this with a very slow method of torturing them.

 

“That’s even better than mine,” Feilong paused a little before he continues “if it weren’t for Uon to arrive late I would have been blown together with the whole Baishe triad building,” Feilong is glad to know that if he would have come earlier into the building he will be blown together “every single one of the document was lost that’s what I thought but it seemed that I happened to ask Yoh to copy most of the documents and save it here, in Macao.” He truly was lucky.

 

Asami still remembered of Nagare’s whole existent and “Nagare you seemed relaxed.” Asami stated in cold and dark eyes suspecting that he was behind it all.

 

Nagare raised his hand “Not me you know where I was Ryuichi, I was with you when the explosion happened and all of my men are having quite the time playing along with your men.” The man then looked at his attendant Kurumi.

 

Kurumi just sighed “There wasn’t any casualties that happened while you were gone for a trip to Japan Nagare except….” The girl held back but she has to tell anything weird happening while the other was gone “Akihito said something like _‘I haven’t been doing any blood bathing for months’_ or _‘I found a ticking toy but it was easily broke.’_ Something like that.” She closed her eyes and showing her deepest concern afraid that Akihito would take the blame for what is happening in the underworld.

 

The other black haired laughs keeping it tone down so only Asami and Feilong would hear him “Akihito that sadist,” Kurumi sighed in relief which neither the other two kingpin understood the meaning for their behaviors “He fucking killed all of them and even played with a boom.” Nagare brushed his hair with his palm and wore a victorious smile on his face.

 

Kirishima who was following the whole conversation found a very interesting information this young man they are talking about is dangerous and he is a very close friend to Akino Kurumi whom he thought is a masochists turns out to be a rather soft and kind girl.

 

“Well that explains it, you wouldn’t try to kill me now would you Ryuichi? I mean I hate to do all of that negotiations that I went through.” Nagare spoke in a rather highly manner.

 

“I suppose so.” Asami replied, it seemed that the boy is rather a hard catch he wants to personally see how the blond boy would dance in this abyss of his.

 

With no warning Akihito who was seen heading to the bar right after they started they chat appeared out of nowhere with a two bottle of wine and a glass, suddenly throws himself onto Asami’s lap whit a big smile on his face.

 

“Kirishima.” Asami spoke whit a rather high tone enough for the glasses man to immediately halt his movement “Go.” Hearing his boss dismissing him so suddenly is odd but he won’t disobey his orders and so he went outside.

 

Asami looked at the boy who is sitting on his lap like a helpless child; Nagare who is sitting across him seemed pissed “Akihito get off of him now.” The young boy responds and makes a teary eye “This is an order.” Nagare demanded, it surprised Feilong even more about their relationships.

 

Childish as he can be but he also know well that Nagare harbors a feeling towards him and it’s hidden in plain sight “Since when do I belong to anyone.” Akihito in an instant shut his child act into zero and reveals part of his cruelty “So I’m going to play all day on his lap instead of yours hmm? What do you say old guy you wouldn’t mind playing with me right?” Akihito asked the man.

 

“I wouldn’t mind holding you in my arms” Forever. Asami left the last part unknown to Nagare but it seemed to be read able as the other frowned.

 

“Say old man how did you meet Nagare?” Akihito with his childish act pouring the glass with the wine on his hand, decides to pass the other wine bottle to Nagare who is furious while handing over the glass of wine to Asami.

 

“It’s not a little child’s business.” the elder stated.

 

Akihito growled “No fun…” he said rather seductively while warping his arms around Asami’s neck.

 

“Then let’s to something fun.”  Asami returned the favor.

 

“Like…” he played with the other button slowly trying to lose his necktie.

 

“However you want, but I won’t let you win.” Slowly grabbing Akihito’s back closer.

 

“Eh…? But I like to win than losing.” With no one noticing except Nagare and Feilong Asami let the boy hand ventures a place where he wouldn’t let anyone touches.

‘ _This act is obviously going into that direction’_ is what the three of them (Feilong, Nagare, Kurumi) are thinking

 

Akihito giggles and whispered “Might as well do it before I run wild.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to sleep again never mind me oh and Yoh isn't there when the explosion happened.
> 
> oh and I kind of found that I was supposed to write Akihito teasing Asami instead of seducing him into sex lol.


	4. Our Complicated present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went and sleep yesterday.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Akihito never thought that Nagare would be this pissed even though he was just teasing him, but he did went a little bit too far into this well what’s done is done, anyway he really need someone to help him with his urges since Nagare has a wife now, he wouldn’t run to the other man room and have a great night with him like usual unless he would want to get a few scratches from that singer.

 

And beside it was just a sex relationship no more no less, when they are outside (out of sex)he (Akihito)would remain as his(Nagare) friend, not some mistress or what one would call a sweet loving wife, and he isn’t like that deep inside he’s a sadist that one would fear at some point.

 

But constantly playing with this Japanese man, Asami Ryuichi, wasn’t so bad after all he thought the both of them would come to a disagreement in taste but turns out to blend together pretty well, tonight will be the best night in his life, he will get to see Nagare’s angered expressions without a mask and a front row seat infact.

 

The blond laughs deep inside, but knowing he won’t last any longer than this if the heat coming from this new player in this game of his won’t turn off the sweet and sexy replies he is throwing to him, he would need to haul him (Asami) that’s if he can since a kingpin can be troublesome to handle on bed at times like Nagare.

 

So should he begin his counter attack “Might as well do it before I run wild.” Asami curved a smirk enough for Nagare to have his reasons to try and kill the Japanese.

 

That’s the first time he have ever seen Nagare so mad at someone “Neh, Asami.” Their distance was shortening each second “Can we?” Akihito gave the man a peck on his left side neck leaving a slightly visible red mark like what a lover would do.

 

Akihito is after all a assassin he was thought how to hide his marks well even in this room filled with kingpin desperate to revive their almost rundown empire he secretly misdirect their attention to another, Feilong who noticed that most of the kingpin didn’t even bother to look at them was confused he was seated in the middle of the room which is weird if none notice him.

 

And now he knew the reason why the boy, like what a magician would do in one of their show, misdirection, directing other people gazes to another.

 

But what did the boy used to misdirect the whole room “The bar.” The boy went there, then there must have been something, Feilong turned to look at the bar and what he see is something magnificent a well maid fountain of wine but how did he ask the bartender to waste their precious wine.

 

Feilong smiled by himself, while Kurumi tried to calm Nagare’s burning rage.

 

No matter how Asami told himself to restrain himself and start discussing the matter in hand, for god sake it’s a crisis and he currently is playing with his new toy which he have grown attached just by a mare minutes.

 

Akihito changed his position turning his whole body to Asami he slowly grinds his manhood against the other the both of them are like oil and fire, Asami was certainly entertain by this little boy act how bold he was is to enticing indeed.

 

“Akihito you do understand that we must discuss this problem first…” Asami whispered to the boy’s ear softly, Akihito whimpered just when he thought he won’t be needing his vibrators “But let’s continue this later.” They stared at each other not blinking even once.

 

“Fine!” Akihito stood up and let go of Asami, well they better make it fast before he even tries to run really wild here, the blond decide to lean on Nagare’s seat.

 

Seeing that his little _‘cherubim’_ has return to him safely Nagare seemed to have calmed down “Akihito.” The leaning blond looked at the man “What happened while I was gone.” He asked while closing his eyes out of tiredness.

 

The blond touched his chin and looked up onto the ceiling trying to remember if there was any chaos that happened while his boss was gone to japan, he and Kurumi was assigned to look after Korea’s underworld while Nagare is having his so called business with Asami.

 

Well the boy have a pretty good memory might as well tell him but this matter is rather privet one but if he won’t tell the kingpin he would be suspected as the culprit “Hmm…let me see…there was a present in your office that one of the guards delivered, well you know how I like to see into any secrets so I opened the box and there was a ticking device, I thought it was just a test from you and Kurumi why?” well Nagare have to admit it he and Kurumi liked to test Akihito’s skill in taming a bomb but with a ticking watch “Is it a real bomb this time? Hey, if I’m not in your office at that time you would have blown your own office.” Akihito commented how idiot his boss can be some times.

 

The girl who was watching the whole scene sighed “It’s not Nagare’s doing or mine.” Kurumi shakes his head.

 

“Then… oh?” Akihito just realized it, the one who delivered the bomb was the culprit, but everyone in the building is specially handpicked by him Nagare, and Kurumi plus Uon not forgetting that if the three of them united they would be called the trinity in the underworld.

 

Not even one of their victims slipped through their finger tips so no one knows what their faces looked like.

 

“Say Akihito about that blood bath you said to me…” Kurumi asked as softly as she could not wanting to destroy the blonds mood any further.

 

“Yeah that one, apparently there is someone that wanted to kill me they thought I was his mistress so they tried to hunt me down, but in the end it’s me who hunted them down what a hilarious turn of events right?” Akihito laughs to his heart content but not trying to draw in too much of intention he decide to stop.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I'm balancing this fic with my studies.


	5. Our Complicated Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three started an alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew I made it anyway I think there a tons of thing that I need to fix in this chapter

* * *

 

 

 

 

Asami looked at his new interesting toy with a smile he can’t help himself from planning what position he should be using with the boy, the boy seemed to be an expert in this type of work though he can’t help it but feel the dangerous aura around the boy.

 

He slowly observe his prey, how he moved was making him want to pin this prey of his, slowly devouring it till it breaks, but that wasn’t part of his plan breaking this toy would be a misfortune for him, just seeing Nagare’s protectiveness made him wandered if the other kingpin really doesn’t have any feelings for his prey Asami hummed to himself.

 

Should he ask the boy what relationship he has with the kingpin but, it was pretty obvious from his prey side he called the kingpin as his sex buddies not even the slightest of _‘I like Nagare ‘_ so it’s zero feelings of love to Nagare, and to the kingpin he wanted more than that but he wasn’t able to convey his feelings to the boy why was that?

 

Even though from how he looked at it Nagare has so much chance to seize his prey’s feeling and yet he didn’t took it, or rather he took his chance but was turn down, then the boy would be the hardest one to catch from the rest of his prey .

 

This will be a chasing game then a quite interesting one in fact; Asami can’t help it but admire his new prey for his persistent act, if it wouldn’t for his attitude Nagare might already have the boy in his grasp by now.

 

“Hey! Nagare I just noticed something isn’t the rest of the kingpin kind of like making teams.” Asami looked around and realized what the boy was trying to tell them it seemed that other kingpins have made a pact with one another and started to establish an alliance.

 

Asami turned to look at Feilong which he replied with a nod “Yes we should, there are no other choice.” Feilong said loud enough for Nagare to hear “Nagare it seemed that we have to made an alliance but,” Feilong looked at Asami with cold eyes “It still bother me to team up with him!” The Chinese blurted out, Asami wasn’t too surprised after all he himself hated the man for killing one of his puppets that he used to connect himself deeper within the politics of Japan.

 

“Feilong it seemed that we don’t have many time to start squabbling over revenge.” Nagare draws in Feilong’s attention Feilong agrees with this, right now they need to work as a team.

 

Before they could even start talking about the alliance a foreign voice called them “Hahaha there you are Feilong.” A Russian blond came out of nowhere and greeted Feilong with a way too friendly voice, Mikhail Arbatov, _‘the most annoying presence there is.’_ Asami and Feilong silently said in unison.

 

The blond Russian then forced Feilong to stand up “Oi Mikhail.” The Russian just keep on smiling while pulling Feilong’s waist to him.

 

Akihito watched the scene just like he is watching a scene from a movie, throwing half of his body to Feilong’s seat and continues watching the scene from behind the two, but got bored in a mare of seconds because he knew that Feilong would reject the blond Russians offer to him.

 

Flipping his body on the chair, this is one of Akihito’s sign that he would enter his child mode since right now the way he seat is like a child playing his video games while his legs hanged on the arm of the chair while he hung his head with a sense of boredom.

 

So far that Nagare know about Akihito child mode he became very childish and way more of a teaser if you ever had a sex with Akihito in this mode he would make you feel as if you’re fucking with a child rather than a twenty years old young adult.

 

And what’s more annoying is when he started to get lazy like now “Akihito sit.” The boy just grumbles at Nagare’s orders, while Asami is entertained by the young boy’s act and Feilong is trying to get rid of Mikhail from his sight.

 

Kurumi hate this part of Akihito no matter how hard she tries to like it there’s no way she can force herself to like something she hates.

 

So she decide to turn Akihito in to his serious mode the girl slowly walks to the side and whispered Akihito a little secret that made his face red.

 

“Okay-okay.” The boy instantly sits nicely while looking at Nagare in disbelieve, the man that’s begin stared at raised an eyebrow, Asami sin’t know what the girl told the boy but it certainly something that’s amazing enough to make the boy’s face turned red.

 

Feilong who was struggling over dominance with Mikhail finally was able to give him a hard blow on the Russian stomach causing great pain enough to make the blond released him from his embrace “Mikhail you lamprey bastard.” He grunted trying to catch his breath.

 

Akihito sighed with a disappointment written all over his face, Feilong who caught the blond boy sighing give him a glance before turning his head to look at the pained Russian “you deserve it.” Mikhail slightly laughs.

 

“You are as cold as usual, and Nagare haven’t seen you in while.” Nagare slightly nodded to the Russian and Mikhail of course noticed the new player “And who is this?” he questioned.

 

Akihito gave him a cheeky smile like a child would do when he is about to do a mischievous act “Akihito. Why?” the boy began to ask the blond why he even minded him and not stating that he is just a play thing to either Nagare or Asami since he is not Feilong’s type.

 

“Ehh… I asked you first so why should I answer your question isn’t it rather impolite, kid, and who invited you here Nagare or Asami either way you’re not Feilong’s type.” Mikhail started to blabber his big mouth.         

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommorow is Friday my free day.


	6. Our Complicated Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of the kingpin will reveal their cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't do any update my little brother was enjoying his birthday like a teen (even though his currently 7)

* * *

 

 

 

 

Finally someone that actually will get along with his (Akihito) mischievous act he wouldn’t have thought to meet Mikhail Arbatov here, Akihito has heard how he could be an easy going person and at the same time a very serious one this is the time he would take his chance to check how well will the leader of Europe under world fare against him.

 

He is so bored and happy at the same time that Asami Ryuichi took his offer but still he has to wait till this is over and done with before he even get to taste the Japanese, and now he found a pretty interesting toy (Mikhail) to play with till this is all over and he can release his desires.

 

So Akihito started his little play from now “Eh? Blondie even if I’m a kid, I still bite you know.” Akihito decide to slowly stand up from the chair, remembering his first lesson with Nagare’s father each and every person posture will reveal their dominance so he stand like how a noble should be.

 

Just like any other person Mikhail reflex were intrigued he let Feilong go and stand equally “I suppose you’re one of the type of child that state _‘I’m old enough’_ aren’t you?” Mikhail asked teasingly while maintaining his posture, the boy chuckles he was pleased that the elder is taking this more serious than before now this is getting interesting how he loved to fight over dominance.

 

Akihito looked at Feilong whose currently pissed off behind the Russian blond and smiles for some reason that smile has some intimidation on them Mikhail started to set his guard up higher than before   “I am not going to deny that, still though would you mind stop bullying Feilong…” he slowly walks over to Nagare’s side “I think that would be a unfavorable situation for Nagare-chan.” He smile softly like how a little brother would do.

 

The blond narrowed his eyes “So it’s Nagare who brought you here, are you his little brother then.” Mikhail has turned serious over the situation while Akihito still is playing hard to catch as usual.

 

“Nope just his best friend.” The blond boy smiled widely leaving the Russian with his question left unanswered, Nagare just sighed at how playful Akihito is today it’s like his a squirrel that just drank a bottle of coffe that’s ready to run wild in the room right now.

 

Asami tough is enjoying how his little prey is behaving how he wanted to tame this little beast, still he considered the _‘best Friend’_ as a high sign for trouble after all every one that grew along with Hisui Nagare is considered to be very dangerous  to handle alone, and they are known to be close to each other, really close like a family should be, no matter what he will take Akihito away from Nagare whatever it takes.

 

Feilong who has felt that he was left behind started to bicker and raise his voice “Let’s just end this now…” Feilong stated in a very annoyed tone “Before that let’s reveal each other our cards that we are currently playing with against each other and will draw it back” Akihito smile even wider he know that Nagare will have to pull Uon back from Feilong before he noticed it, Feilong continue to speak “then we agree on the alliance…” Mikhail felt down he was expecting that Feilong would invite him in the group but then “Mikhail you’re in this right?” just like that the Russian agree on the terms so does Asami and Nagare.

 

After the agreement the first one to reveal their card would be Felilong, followed by Asami, Mikhail, and lastly Nagare.

 

So Feilong started to reveal his cards “So far I have planted quite a few spies within each of your faction, that’s the card that I have to reveal.” Mikhail was surprised to think that he didn’t know that one of his men has defected, and Asami just sits quietly with a serious look on his face while sipping his wine so is Nagare though the kingpin of Korea seemed to be relaxed “Nagare where are my spies I want them to be returned.” The Chinese stated, Nagare just looked back at Akihito who was beside him.

 

“How should I know you should ask Akihito if that’s what’s bugging you so much.” Nagare speak arrogantly like what a person would do when showing off his toy “ so Akihito what did you do?” he asked.

 

Akihito gave him a questioning look “What?” seeing that Nagare almost burst in anger Akihito decide to told them “well duh what do you think I usually do huh?” Nagare sighed at Akihito’s answer.

 

“He broke their mentality…” Nagare said with a lot of sadness it wasn’t for the spies it was for Akihito and the blond hates it he felt that there are people that actually pity him, so Nagare tried to held back as much as he could before the blond notice it.

 

No matter how explicit Akihito can be Nagare will take him as his little brother and that’s that.

 

Feilong didn’t seem to care so Asami decides to speak “Mikhail and I are exchanging data to your bank account Feilong.” The said man flinched, Mikhail who is standing behind Feilong decides to move and stand next to Akihito.

 

The Chinese grunted at how fast the Russian decides to move himself “Okay my turn!” Mikhail happily states while hitting Akihito’s ass “Wah… you have one round ass you know that…” Mikhail jokingly said then turned a little more serious after receiving Feilong’s _‘go to hell glance’_ “Well the one that Asami said was one of my cards as well, so do I have to tell you my other one?” the Russian asked teasingly Feilong  who is currently taking his joke felt like his blood boils hotter than a lava would be “Ahhahaha don’t be so stingy, okay I have assassin on standby to kill Asami and Nagare that’s all.” since they are in my way of getting the dead to this casino. Mikhail left the last part unspoken.

 

Nagare would have to tell Uon to draw himself back from Feilong’s organization but how he can’t tell him now that he is in a pinch suddenly Akihito gave the said man a blink “Well I suppose it’s my turn…” Nagare assured himself that Akihito has something to dodge this “I to have a spy and to think that you, Feilong, would take him in instantly it is quite remarkable actually.” Nagare smiled thinly, the Chinese raised his eyebrows “And that person is Uon, I was told that you even set him to handle your bank accounts and your business in Beijing I must say thank you.” Nagare smiled, while Akihito chuckles trying to hold his laughter, and Kurumi just sighed.

 

The Chinese never thought that the three of them would actually work in a way before he even decides to speak up Akihito cuts in “Hey? Chinese androgyny it’s done now right so stop asking question.” Nagare almost burst in laughter but covered it with the wine glass; Mikhail eyes widen to think that someone has finally said the words Asami watch in amusement as the show continues.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I should clear everything up about Nagare and Aki's relationship more on the next chapter lol, and probably the next chapter will have Asami pinning down his prey luv ya ^U^.


	7. Our Complicated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is done and over with, Asami and Akihito is enjoying their sex together with Akihito's stubborness gets in the way though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating you see my semester test was supposed to be held on 30 november instead it's 23 november so it's kind of annoying.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Nagare is quite pleased by the other kingpins decision “Now that this is done and over with, Akihito don’t mind me if I use your whole apartment building.” The dark green, messy short hair man said with a big smile on his face, the said boy pouted in disagreement.

 

Seeing the elder frowned in disbelieve is a rare sight after all he has been thinking how righteous and absolute his authority was toward Akihito and there rarely have been a time where his orders were defied by one of his henchman/subordinate, but Akihito wasn’t any henchman , he is Nagare’s adoptive younger brother.

 

The boy looked to the side before he answered the older man question “Fine!....” the boy shouted even those who are currently around him startled “But not the same floor as my room!” he pouted, the dark green haired man doesn’t know what have he done to the said boy, as long as he remembered this has never happened before, is it because of Asami?

 

The boy jolted in surprised when he felt his cell phone vibrates, Akihito slid his hand to the pocket and drew out his phone when he looked at the one who contacted him was none other than their _“mediator”_ Iwahune Tenkei he mediates between Nagare’s henchmen and Nagare himself since some time’s Nagare would skipped the meeting and so does the young blond boy “Hallow…” Akihito teased.

 

The young boy could heard the older man grunted _“stop teasing me Akihito,”_ the boy chuckles _“if the so called meeting is over with tell Nagare to get his ass to the lobby before I even walk in to the meeting with my priest style suit.”_ This time the boy grunted he was waiting for another job but he guessed that he won’t be able to have Asami topped him one the bed.

 

Before he was about to replies Tenkei ended the call which made him a little sad, Akihito slid his phone back in to his pocket and “Ten-Ten is waiting you down stairs.” Nagare is even irritated now the boy doesn’t bother to even look at him in the eye.

 

He isn’t going to waste his time here so Nagare stands from his seat and let Kurumi take care of the rest together with Akihito, the older man walked out of the room and Akihito doesn’t seemed to be bother with it neither did Kurumi.

 

Feilong who could tell that this cursed meeting is done with started to head to the bar with Mikhail tailing him from behind, Kurumi who can see that Akihito wanted some time alone with the Japanese kingpin left the table and went to blur herself in to the background so she can have a better look on what the others a talking about and siding with.

 

Asami pull the young boy out of the room and lead the boy in to his room, Akihito wasn’t that supprised the room wasn’t the so expensive one but the scenery is so wonderful he never thought that Macao could be this beautiful from this side of view.

 

“You’re pretty smart.” Akihito commented making the elder smiles thinly, Asami enjoys his company the older man never thought of it as a bothersome thing instead he thinks of it as a gift from the boy.

 

The elder pulled out a beer from the refrigerator the young blond noticed that the beer was imported from northern Europe, just from the smell of it and from the color well that’s what he always drinks in his free time sipping it slowly and enjoying himself, he grew rather fond of the beer.

 

Akihito threw himself on to the sofa “Akihito I never saw you before, is Nagare hiding your whereabouts.”Asami asked while handing the beer to Akihito, the boy replies with a soft nod and a smile “Why?” the elder asked again, this time the boy didn’t smiled.

 

The young blond haired boy started to sip his high quality beer and stopped when Asami began to stare at him he grunted a little “His… my adoptive older brother, so it kind of make sense why he wanted to protect me.” Akihito thinks.

 

“So you aren’t certain why he protected you?” Asami teasingly asked, the boy looked to the side and blushes Asami was so helpless to the blush it was so cute he could die just from losing his sanity infront of the boy.

 

Akihito finished his beer in one gulp and placed the glass on the table, he suddenly stands up and sits on Asami’s lap the elder didn’t even bother to move so Akihito changed his position with his whole body is facing the other, the boy hold the elders cheeks clamping it with both hands making the elder to stare straight in to his hazel eyes.

 

The elder is quite patient waiting for the young to make his move “You know…probably I already knew why he kept me, why he hides me and locked me up in side of his own world, but I rather not reason with the answers.” Akihito said in a low and seductive way “Why? Because I rather live in side of his daydream than face the cruel of reality.” He placed his fingers and started to rub the elders lips slowly Asami opened his lips and draw the young boy’s lips closer by the second till their lips meet.

 

Akihito let his senses took over, as the both of them fight for dominance Asami let his hand slip in to the young one suit revealing his sweet pinkish nipples he started to finger them “You went straight, naughty.” Akihito gasped creating strings of salvia as he opened his mouth.

 

Not caring what the young boy say, Asami went straight ahead and unbuttoned the boys pants he can’t control himself any more he need to loosen Akihito for god sake, since he doesn’t want his sweet little mitten to be injured by his rough acts when Asami slipped his hands in side of the young boys pants finding it was all wet and filled with the young’s precum the elder was surprised and found that it was plugged with a vibrator was surprising.

 

Indeed his mitten was full of surprises which he himself didn’t see it coming noticing that the boy warped his legs around his waist “that was bold of you Akihito” Asami commented with a musky voice enough for the boy to lose his mind “what if someone finds out that you” he slowly pulled out the vibrator making the little boy shivered in excitement “Have this little eggs in side of you.” Asami whispered, the boy warped his hands around the elder’s neck clamping on it like a string of his life.

 

But the boy doesn’t care “So what I’ll just take on someone that’s worth it to be my partner.” Asami smiled “though I never thought that it would be you Ryu-i-chi.” The elder was surprised he never thought that the boy was soo suited to call him by his given name somehow it just rolled perfectly out of Akihito’s lips.

 

That made the elder gone boner he really need to put it in now or else he would lose his mind over something that as simple as sex but this sex with Akihito isn’t, it’s dangerous and exciting, it will made the those who have touched the little boy  to crave more and more.

 

Asami started to nib on Akihito neck line not even bother touching the boy’s now hard manhood even once “Urgh, you evil dragon at least do something other than my nipples and my ass,” Akihito whimpered but the kingpin just let it be until the boy said the magic word “What!? I’m not going to beg you, you irrational dragon just touch it already!” Akihito tightens himself not letting the kingpin to even move his fingers.

 

He just grunted he wants to see his mitten beg but his mitten was way too stubborn to even beg “Not until you said the magic word” Akihito grunted he won’t lose against any kingpin not even Asami “just give up and say it.” Asami continues to play with the now reddish nipple, he won’t give up either.

 

Well since the young mitten of his won’t give up he will continue to tease him, marking him, made love to that lovely nipples of his (Akihito), Akihito could feel that his mind is going blank and his manhood was hurting he’s been rubbing them against Asami’s suit but it didn’t made him ease with pleasure instead it felt way too itchy to the point that it felt hurt.

 

Of course Asami noticed the blond boy’s pain and gave him a teasing look “T-Touch…” Asami stopped playing with the young boy nipples, Akihito who is hurting so much snuffles his head on to the other suit.

 

“Touch what?” Asami asked patiently.

 

Finally he admits his defeat “Touch it! Touch my thing!” Akihito struggles.

 

“What thing?” Akihitio could have seriously cry for the first time in forever just because of this too perfect man.

 

“My dick!! j-just touch it already, and I want it…” since he already given himself up might as well just give all up right now to Asami “Aki-chan wants it…he want’s yours deep down right here.” The boy stretches himself enough for Asami to see how sweet looking was his little mitten down there “Please… it’s too itchy…” he warped himself around Asami whit his eyes reflecting how hungry he was for a rough sex.

 

Like a hungry dragon Asami  enjoyed his meal thoroughly not even leaving his mitten with marks everywhere decorating his delicately looking body, Akihito could feel that he was breaking apart as Asami trust deep inside hitting his prostrate area countless times making him mad and crave for more, more of those rough trusts.

 

He, Asami Ryuichi would have never thought that there was actually someone outside there that could make him feel this affectionate towards one person but here he is making love with someone he truly desired not like his one stand nights with other men and women “Asami harder…” Akihito moans in pleasure.

 

As they both reach their climax it was either accident or pure instinct like a couple would do their lips meet entangling each other’s and parted at their own accordance as they finally reached their climax “Asami!” Akihito choked out the little word he can, losing his grip over Asami he felt that he was as light as a feathers.

 

Asami pulled himself out and carries the blond to the bed “Akihito this isn’t over” Akihito just replies with a smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what it felt like to have a boner but my friend mentioned it was hurt and itchy at the same time and sorry about the sex scene if I made any mistakes.


	8. Our Complicated Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito has a little secret and it's Nagre's weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I have a math test tommorow and science this Friday so I'm cooped up

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Akihito woke up realizing that his legs was as soft as a pudding well either way he won’t be able to get up and ran for the bathroom, so it’s pretty much useless how he pity himself.

 

Since he ask Asami to be rougher to him last night just remembering it he could melt how dangerous and passionate it was it give him shivers and that’s the main reason for his so stupid useless legs of his, and not to mention Asami way of ridding him was how he always wanted Nagare to do with him, this kind of love making is the most suitable for Akihito.

 

And…Asami has been holding on to him like a big Koala leaching itself on to a tree that smell too sweet to resist, he let out a big sigh he wanted more, he won’t even let him move even an inch from this position trough out the night, it felt that he was being tied with a rope.

 

Well he have to admit that he like to toss around the bed while he sleeps because he seemed to always find himself in a position that isn’t so relaxing but he guess that when he sleep with Asami last night he was able to reduce his _‘tossing about anything position’_ that’s what he called it any way…he need to go.

 

As much as he want to sleep and do nothing like Bruno mars lazy song, it was partly Asami’s fault it’s his fault for being warm and his embrace was so comfy and…he get to touch more of those god like body, if he was a girl in his sisxteen he would faint at one glance Asami throws at him.

 

He felt like buying a voodoo doll and curse Nagare plus that drunken elder Iwahune Tenkei, he was like a father to the other henchman he always dressed in a **_priest suit_** that’s what the elder call it, he sure does looked like one when he wear it though.

 

Back to the reason why he need to go, because he need to get himself to his apartment before Nagare even trespass his room obviously, if his adoptive brother knows that he has those kind of _‘things’_   he will be laughed at for the entirety of his life by Nagare along with everyone else.

 

He hates this part of him why? Because it’s too pitiful and…to soft…too cute to be exposed!? He didn’t even know that he would actually like something like that _‘things’._

He diced that it’s time for him to run away from Asami since he knew that the elder would hold him back in the room and have another round of sex in the bathroom it probably will end in three hours, that’s long enough for Nagare to barge in to his room.

 

So he do it slowly…Slowly so he won’t wake the dragon that’s guarding him but first let’s move his hand, Akihito did it slowly after he moved the kingpin hands without a hitch he lifted the blankets that’s covering his lower half he could actually see the hickey and the bruise that was left there by the dragon he smiled a little.

 

But he thinks that he should do something that’s so cute right, he face palmed when he slipped the cute part in his brain but like he cares about it right now, so he took a little weird doll that’s been in his pocket for two days straight.

 

He placed it next to Asami’s face and take a picture of it satisfied by the results Akihito wore his cloths as fast as he can, he then scan the whole room (after wearing his cloths) if he have left anything behind.

 

As soon as he get out of Asami’s room he run like he doesn’t have another day to live towards the parking lot, every one that saw him running like a mad man throws him a questioning look thinking that he has some nerve to actually run around like a wild boar.

 

When he finally got there (at the parking lot) he took out his car keys and head straight for his apartment, he was glad that there wasn’t any traffic jam so it took him like five or six minutes to finally arrive at the apartment.

 

Akihito ran towards the elevator he pressed the buttons it took like years for the elevator to finally arrived he went inside and pressed the 30th floor, he was like a child wanting to go to the toilet for heaven’s sake.

 

He dashed to his room and when he got in front of the door trying to wish that Nagare isn’t inside, he opened the door slowly he peeked to see if there’s someone in here when he take a look at the living room he saw the god of death.

 

“Nagare…” Akihito can’t help it but to blush hard and trying to conceal his laughter.

 

It seemed that his things or should he say cats were hovering over Nagare, he felt sorry though Nagare has a traumatic experience and right now to think that the kingpin isn’t running away from his place Akihito felt some how proud for his brother.

 

Because it’s the very first time he saw his brother not hiding in the edge of the room with a pillow and blankets just because of the little cats.

 

“Akihito g-get them o-off of me…” Nagare is shivering.

 

“Yeah I supposed I should..” Akihito scratches the back of his head.

 

After lifting away the cats from Nagare one by one Akihito grunted he knew that Nagare will scold him in the count of one…two…three… “Akihito!!!” just like what he predicted his brother will scold him.

 

“Why are you keeping fifteen cats in one room are you crazy!?” the elder shouted.

 

“I-I can’t help it…” He paused for a second or two “Their too…” Nagare is getting fed up by all of this.

 

“Can’t help what?” he shouted again this time Akihito blushes.

 

“They’re too cute…” he blushed harder than ever.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well test and test I wish there isn't any test


	9. Our Complicated Crossdressing Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien an old friend of Akihito arrived together with Iwahune Tenkei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back hahaha anyway...but before that... Hides in side of the wardrope* I'm sorry for the late update at least I got the highest score for my social studies....

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cold… that’s the first thing that came to his mind, when he woke up Akihito seemed to have left before they could even continue where they left at. A let down indeed, if the boy is here he might be able to have a nice hot shower together with him.

 

“Asami-sama, there will be a tea party this afternoon, at Nagare-sama’s green house shall we attend the party?” Kirishima is being considerate when it come to sweet things, since his boss hate sweet things and would cancel any kind of meeting that has sweet as the main dessert.

 

He looked at the smirk at his boss face signaling that he is currently brewing his plan carefully “Yes we should, I’m interested in this one…” this is a rare sight, he has seen his boss expression after having a one-night-stand with someone and it’s not like this. Something new is happening because of the boy or…could it be that…

 

This is something that he needs to observe attentively the change that the young boy made to his boss, just how many changes that happened to his boss after a one-night-stand.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The black haired man leans on to the wall waiting for his boss to arrive from the café. He told him to stay in the lobby and wait for him to buy some coffees, he is thinking about getting some pastries later on after meeting with Akihito and Nagare…

 

Speaking of Akihito it’s been ages since he last saw him, he must have been more handsome than before it’s only natural if it’s Akihito, he would always be the sweetest, the most beautiful, and the most perfect person in his eyes. He would secretly try to steal some glances from him staring to those beautiful orbs, and those platinum blond hairs of his.

 

He could only continue to wish for Akihito because he knows that loving the boy would only hurt the boy himself, it’s like he has to choose between a fish and a bear claws that could pierce deep into someone’s heart, and leave an unrecovered scar.

 

And he doesn’t want that so, he should stand down and force himself not to fall for Akihito, but it felt as if it would take him apart trying to deny the fact that he is in love with Akihito.

 

Seeing that the old man has arrived he headed to him “Iwa-san…you bought way too much coffee, you know.” He smiled.

 

Iwa-san smiled back with his white teeth gleaming “That’s why you’re here, Lucien, and if you don’t like it I could always drink it all by myself.” He laughed out loud and walk towards the elevator, Lucien took the groceries from him and followed behind him.

 

Iwa-san pressed the 40th floor “Penthouse…” he chuckles acting like a big kid “Hahaha I haven’t been laughing this much since Akihito went here for vacation, Hahahaha….” He laughed again; Lucien felt that he was laughing with a kid.

 

When the elevator opened they stepped out of it and headed to the only door that they could see. Iwa-san opened the door but stopped suddenly making Lucien to bump his face onto the elder’s back.

 

Lucien who didn’t know what Iwa-san was staring at, peeked from the side and, his jaw dropped. A beautiful lady was sitting quietly with her hands holding a cup of tea sipping it peacefully “Oh, Iwa-san I was expecting you and you to Lucien come on in.” Nagare invited them in, the lady whose drinking her tea placed her cup down.

 

“It’s good to see you Iwa-san and Lu-lu.” The lady smiled gently like a mother, but Lu-lu? That’s the nickname Akihito gave to Lucien, Iwa-san and Lucien stared in awe starting to understand who is this lady “You’re right it’s me!” Akihito noted cheerfully.

 

“Whoa…my Aki-chan has grown into a fine looking lady.” This is another surprise actually from Akihito and Iwa-san is taking it casually with a little bit of playful strides.

 

“What is this getup for?” Lucien asked despite his stares.

 

Nagare chuckles seeing that even Lucien is drooling he wonders what Asami will say when he laid his eyes on to this Akihito…  

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP!!!!!!
> 
> I'm seriously need some yaoi that has Ikemen/handsome person on them or novels or fanfiction anything... but if you gave me a novel or fanfiction it might just give me more motivation hahaha...please make sure there's fluff on them or angst


	10. Our Complicated Green House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagare is having a ball to draw out the Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back Onee-chan (franc_railey) Gomen ne

* * *

 

 

 

 

His stupid brother Nagare is having a last minute choice to have his stupid ball inside of a green house what a joke dancing in the middle of the night inside of a Green House. So here he is running around exploring the green house with his god damn fake butler Lucien (basically he is acting) to lure out the assassins from their hiding place.

Akihito walked with his red crimson dress; it was somewhat quite long that some of the fabric was carried by Lucien “Akihito…” The tall black haired man asked with a worried face.

“Hmm…” he just hummed as he continues to walk to the center of the green house.

Lucien sigh “Aren’t your dress a little bit too heavy?” Akihito stopped walking, in an instant Lucien bumped on to Akihito; it didn’t seem to make Akihito moved even an inch though.

He turned to face Lucien and tapped both of his shoulder “Lucien…” he stared into Lucien’s big blue orbs “bear with it!” Akihito turned around roughly and sweeping his dress to the side making it fell off Lucien’s hands as he continues to walk. Lucien who has an empty hand blinked a few times.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Lucien shouted as he’s trying to catch up with Akihito.

“Humph, it means that I don’t care!” Akihito dashed to meet up with Asami, Feilong, Mikhail, and his brother (even though he went to the green house in the same limousine as Nagare, he still want to do a little detour).

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Welcome to my green house.” Nagare smiled as he welcomed the other kingpin whom he asked to woke up earlier in the morning “Akihito is having his own detour around the green house, with Lucien.”

Feilong’s eyes shoot open in an instant “Lucien?! You mean Lucien Gardenia?” Nagare smirked, seeing Feilongs reaction.

Mikhail and Asami who doesn’t know why Feilong was so surprised looked at Nagare for answers “Yes, you are correct Feilong… the china well known toxic maker, Lucien Gardenia otherwise known as the poisonous man in China. He also told me that most of his ingredients were easily found in this beautiful green house, that’s the main reason why I bought this place.” He breathes in the clear fresh air.

“Ohh…by the way” everyone was expecting the Arbatov’s musings so it didn’t surprised them but what will he say next is always a surprise “Feilong!” in the bottom of Feilong’s heart he doesn’t want to be mentioned by Mikhail since it must be something awful for him “Did you wear my shampoo?!” He knew it!! Asami and Nagare looked to the side trying to hide their expression knowing that they will get acupuncture if they embarrassed Feilong in any way.

As expected Feilong draws out his needles from his sleeves and just like that he made Mikhail freeze like a statue even before he placed his needles on the Russian’s skin and made him suffer.

“Feilong you’re so mean”  
“Yes I ‘am so?”  
“Eh?! Even though you were so cute last night…”  
“Shut up!”  
“You were also pleading on the bed.”  
“Mikhail you—“  
“Asami you were also having fun with that boy didn’t you?”  
“He’s way more of a beauty compared to your Feilong, Mikhail.”  
“Hmm…Can I try him next time?”  
“I’ll send you to the abyss if you dare.”  
“Hahaha Relax Asami, Nagare he’s your brother right? Aren’t you supposed to be offended?”  
“Not at all Mikhail, he maybe is my brother but I’ll give him enough room for his normal life time.”  
“The brother love I supposed.” Mikhail chuckles

For the first time in ages they actually had the time to talk to each other since their teenage years.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Argh… Hurry up Lucien.” Akihito shouted like a kid.  
“Okay, okay.”Lucien sighed.

Akihito walked with his left hand dragging the now exhausted Lucien, he could see Nagare’s Black greenish hair, and he started to walk faster. His brother who seemed to realize he was coming “Akihito, and Lucien?” Lucien looked at Nagare with exhausting looking eyes.

Lucien fixed his tie and leaned on to the tree trying to catch his breath after Akihito’s torturous trip around the green house. Asami smiled at his little prey dressed in a beautiful wine red dress his hips tied with a ribbon, his chest was covered with laces that seemed to creeps to his sleeves live a vine “Well shall we begin discussing what our plan will be—“

“Oi, Nagare do you plan to poison everyone in this green house?” Lucien asked interrupting his friend.

“Nope.”  
“So that’s the reason why you dressed Akihito like that.” Lucien looked to the side.

Nagare smiled “Not quite Lucien, Not quite.” Mikhail hummed wondering why the Korean kingpin is so confident “The reason why I dressed Akihito like this is because who were fighting against, knows his face.” Lucien looked back at Nagare, as far as he knows Akihito always come out with a clean crime record and he always killed anyone that sees him in a mission “The second reason is that they want him.”

Alright that’s it Asami won’t leave the boy side ever “Why? I don’t see any leeway between your relationships with Akihito, Nagare.” Asami stated.

“Wee, Asami you didn’t know how it all works do you?” Akihito shakes his head in disappointment.

“Then care to explain me how my little kitten.” Asami smudged.

“Well since everyone here is a sadistic bastard you should know there is a way to fully control your slaves’ right?” Akihito asked as if he is trying to joke around.

Now that Feilong think about it “There is a brain chip connecting to the human nerves but it could only be planted to one person when they were young, around the age of three to six years if the person is Under the age qualification or above the person won’t stand the chip and their brain will shriveled up, then of course their deaths will be right in front of their eyes since they can’t eat, move, see, hear, smell, feel, and their inner organs won’t work either but their heart is still beating. But the only group that has this is Helios.”  
  
“Thumbs up for you Feilong. That means I don’t have to explain it to you guys.” Akihito is seemingly relax but his brother know him way to well, Akihito is in fact scared to hell because if anyone get their hands on that thing that’s controlling him he’ll be doomed.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every one still realized that they could recommend me some manga/manhwa/manhua or any thing that has yakuzas or any thing that anyone thinks will blend in well with the story right? that's right I'll be adding Bi no Isu that BleuFire95 recommended.
> 
> And.. if any one is wondering what Akihito dress looks like https://www.pinterest.com/pin/34621490863807943/ here it is, the model looks pretty wearing it, plus since Akihito is a man and basically he's a flat chest I picked this dress since the model looked flat chested.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Nagare and Akihito isn't in relationships Akihito just happened to like teasing him.
> 
> The next chapter there will be Asami, Feilong, and Mikhail appearing. and cross over don't mind and tell me what Cross over would be great for this fic.


End file.
